Refusing to let go
by MegsForEVA1
Summary: Megamind is not okay and Wayne has problems to accept that on every level.
1. Chapter 1

"Wayne, I'm scared." Blue alien confessed weakly and sighed before he turned his amazingly bright emerald green eyes towards the taller, muscular man sitting next to his bed.

"I know." Wayne breathed quietly and felt how the sudden weight wrapped around his heart when he saw the worried and apprehensive look on his boyfriend's face. "But it will go well, I'm sure about it." The taller man forced an encouraging smile on his lips and took the blue, skinny hand in his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"But what if it won't?" Megamind whispered so quietly and heartbreakingly it made goosebumps raise on Wayne's skin.

' _What if it won't?'_ Wayne thought sadly while observing the pale skin of his blue love. Seriously, he had refused to think about that option. Simply he declined to keep it as a one option. It just couldn't be an option.

But deep in his heart he knew it was.

Knock on the door cut off his melancholic thoughts and soon young, blond lady stepped in the room, wearing dark blue working clothes.

"Hello Mr. Mind. I came to give the premedication." Blond lady smiled politely and walked on the other side of the hospital bed where Megamind was lying. "How are you doing?" She asked while taking the left blue hand in her hand and opened the line of the cannula which was attached in the vein on back of his hand. Then she set a big syringe in the line and started in a slow and steady rhythm push the clear liquid in the vein.

"Still alive, I guess." Megamind sighed quietly while observing how the syringe was gradually emptying, feeling how the medicine absorbed in his circulation and left run all over his body.

"We're gonna start in one hour. I come to pick you up soon." The girl said softly and removed the empty syringe, turning the cannula line closed.

"Thank you, Wendy." The blue alien flashed a little smile at the young nurse who nodded her head briefly, leaving the room and the two men alone.

Wayne stared blankly ahead. This was the moment they were waited for months and now when it was happening, Wayne felt how the panic was taking over him. He did his best not to collapse in front of his partner. This was already too hard for him. He didn't need more worries, especially right now when the operation was supposed to start in one hour.

 _Cancer_

That vermin were behind all this misery, fear and despair they had gone through during the last weeks.

Wayne was blaming himself, he should have realized it earlier, he should have taken him to the examinations when he noticed the first symptoms. His death would be Wayne's fault.

It was about a year or less ago when he noted Megamind was losing his appetite because of the nausea. Then started the continuing tiredness but Wayne was sure the lack of vitamins was causing it. The hero tried his best to make his boyfriend eat by cooking all his favorite foods but that didn't help. In six months the blue alien lost weight more than was appropriate compared to his already skinny appearance. The skin color turned pale and Wayne could feel clearly shapes of his bones when he was holding him in his arms. The last thing which made Wayne's alarm bells ring was when Megamind suddenly, without any reason passed out in the middle of the kitchen few months ago.

He remembered how it was squeezing his heart and hurting him emotionally when he practically was dragging Megamind to the doctor against his will.

' _Traitor, asshole - You're just like the others! Why I ever trust you! You just want to hurt me! - I hate you!'_

He remembered how his boyfriend had shouted furiously, hit his back and kicked his chest by his last ounce of strength while crying hysterically when Wayne was carrying him on his shoulder. Telling they were going to see a doctor.

' _I know you don't trust people. And I know you may feel I'm tossing you for the lions right now, but the truth is you'll die if we won't find out what's wrong with you.'_ Wayne remembered how he had said firmly. _'And I'm doing this because I love you so much. And I promise you can trust me – And these people here.'_ The hero recalled how he was standing in front of the little, private clinic on the wrong side of the tracks, still holding his struggling blue lover on his shoulder. _'I promise.'_ Wayne had emphasized before they walked in.

Then started the diverse tests including among the other things laboratory samples, electrocardiogram, electroencephalogram, radiography, ultrasound, CT and endoscopy.

Finally the doctor reported the diagnosis: _gastric cancer_ , very bad one which had already spread to liver and to right lung.

' _I can't have a cancer.'_ Wayne remembered how the blue alien had gasped shocked and blankly. Hearing the news felt like a big, black wave was billowing towards them and swallowing them without any warning in its dark and deep throat, enveloping them in the shadows.

The tumor should remove as soon as possible to prevent cancer spread but there was one problem. The tests exposed Megamind's anatomy was very unique.

For example, his organs were organized differently than human does, and his blood type was unknown. That meant the operation should postpone and do more tests. Unfortunately, they hadn't limitlessly time.

Megamind's doctor prescribed chemotherapy began immediately after the diagnosis. Sadly, the cure was only making the blue man feel more worse.

" _Wayne, I'll die before that operation."_ He had sighed weakly one night while lying on the couch, wash basin next to him on the floor. Chemotherapy was making him feel more powerful nausea and he could end up throwing up, so his body wouldn't give any warning.

Wayne remembered how those words were like a punch in his face. He pretended he didn't hear them – instead he leaned to stroke softly his boyfriend's cheek, giving him some comfort.

" _No, you won't."_ The hero had whispered firmly and then his heart sank when Megamind bent to throw up again.

Finally - only few weeks ago - Megamind's condition crashed so badly he couldn't stay home anymore. The nausea was only getting worse, he was having fever constantly and even moving or standing on his own feet was difficult.

Wayne informed immediately at the city counselor he's taking a break from his work as a hero because of personal reasons.

He'd now stayed weeks with his boyfriend in the hospital. Slept with him in the same room, in the uncomfortable hospital bed while orchestra of different beeping sounds were echoing in the room, measuring the body functions of his lover – _God damn, he hated those sounds!_

He had helped him with eating, dressing and washing up. Kept company to him, tried to cheer him up and insured everything would work out – He had refused to even think about the worst. Even the pale blue skin and sick appearance of his boyfriend didn't make Wayne think about the other option. The option he could die.

 _Death._ That was a swear word to Wayne and he didn't agree to think about it.

" _Wayne, I'm sorry about what I said that night when you took me here to see the doctor."_ Blue man had whispered regretfully last night, only the day before the operation.

The hero had lowered his gaze from the book he tried to read to get something else to think about.

" _It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."_ He had said and stood up from the bed. _"Don't think about it."_ He'd whispered gently and walked to his boyfriend's bed, leaning to give a soft kiss on his cheek. _"I had already forgotten it."_

" _But I shouldn't have said it in the first hand. No matter was I mad or not."_ Megamind had stated sorrowfully. _"I'm so sorry."_

"Wayne." Megamind breathed weakly, startling the hero from his thoughts.

Taller man turned to look at his boyfriend in the eyes, which were half open. It seemed the premedication had started to affect.

"I won't bequeath my body for the science." He said slowly, like the speaking was asking a lot of strength. "And I want cremation – Just in case no one will dig up my body for dissection."

Wayne was listening shocked, unable to say anything. Like someone had cut his tongue off. He couldn't understand why Megamind was talking something like that to him.

"And I want the ashes will bury under that tree on the border of that little beach."

"The gazing tree." Wayne whispered dryly.

"Yeah." Megamind smiled softly. "The gazing tree."

It was an old, big oak growing on the edge of a deserted beach where they two used occasionally climb to gaze stars and have thoughtful conversations – or just make out.

Wayne didn't say anything. He felt angry and tried desperately hold tears which started to gather in his eyes. Why Megamind was talking to him like this was the last discussion they would ever have?

"Please, look after Minion – And Wayne." He breathed and squeezed Wayne's hand firmly.

"Promise me, you'll go on."

Wayne couldn't say anything. Inside his head was currently a powerful emotion storm rampaging all around while tears were burning in his eyes.

He couldn't promise that. He wasn't ready - he was refusing to let go.

Just then there was a knock on the door again and Wendy stepped inside the room.

"The operating room is ready." She said, still standing at the door.

"Just one moment." Megamind told tiredly and turned his gaze back to his tall and muscular boyfriend.

"Wayne, promise." He gave a begging gaze at Wayne who still was quiet.

Instead of saying anything, Wayne stood up from his chair and leaned to give a soft and loving kiss on the blue lips.

"I'll be here when you wake up." He said softly and brushed gently the blue cheek by his fingers before he turned towards Wendy and nodded.

The young nurse walked to the bed, opened the break and started to drag the bed towards the door.

"Don't worry, Mr. Scott – He's in good hands." Wendy assured and flashed sympathetic smile at the hero.

"I know." Wayne whispered and watched how the blond lady pulled talentedly the bed out of the room, his boyfriend lying on the mattress, giving one last gaze at Wayne by those bright green eyes, lips performing word ' _promise'_ before the door closed and Wayne could hear how they were heading to the operating room.

Immediately the door shut, Wayne collapsed sit on the chair again and the hot tears he had desperately tried to hold, gushed in his eyes. For a moment he planned to run after the young nurse, catch his blue love from the ugly hospital bed and fly to home with him. Only thing which was stopping him, was the heavy feel in his legs, like they had suddenly turn to lead.

Instead of rushing after them, he buried his face in his hands and let the tears pour down his face. Soon the sound of hopeless sobbing was filling the room.

He felt suddenly so lonely, so miserable, so incomplete. Like only light in the world had just flamed out.

He'd never been so afraid like he was right now.

Wayne could hear through his weeping and flood of tears how the door of the patient room opened again. He heard how the echo of steps was filling the room, approaching him and then he felt how someone placed hand on his shoulder.

Though Wayne couldn't see who was standing beside him, because his face was still buried in his hands, he knew who it was by the touch. That simply touch was so familiar to him, gently and comforting. He had known it for years.

"Oh Wayne." Voice of the woman whispered sadly next to him and tightened the grip on his shoulder.

"Mom - is there any hope he'll survive?" Wayne gasped and turned his teary face towards the older lady next to him. Her short brown hair had already gained some grey wisps but otherwise she looked younger than she was. She was wearing a white long doctor jacket and her dark brown eyes were twinkling when she smiled reassuringly at her son.

"There's always hope." Dr. Scott said firmly but gently, gaze still drilled into Wayne's calm blue - though right now very reddish eyes.

"Please mom, don't tell me anything trivial. I wanna know the truth." The muscular man insisted, staring sadly at the older woman next to him while single tears were still running down his cheeks.

"Well." Lady Scott let out a deep sigh. "His anatomy is unique - It may cause problems." She explained. "Besides his blood type can't handle even emergency blood."

"But he donated his own blood for the operation." Wayne cried out desperately.

"Yeah – he did. But his blood values weren't great. The white blood cell and thrombocyte levels are very low. Under normal circumstances we wouldn't use that kind of blood but this time we haven't other options."

"Mom – What's the truth?" Wayne asked quietly, the question exuding fear.

Dr. Scott sighed. "Without operation he'll die - But also the operation will be challenging. We just can't wait longer, or the cancer will spread even more." She inhaled deeply, going in her mind through all the tests they had done during last weeks to make the operation as safe as possible before she continued. "The truth is - the operation will save him – or kill him." She stated darkly and furrowed her brows.

Wayne gasped and felt how the new hot tears rushed in his eyes.

Lady Scott leaned to hug his son. "I'm sorry Wayne but I have to go get ready for the operation." She whispered in his ear. "But whatever will happen, remember the life will go on."

"But he's my life." Wayne cried miserably while hugging tightly his mother. "We were supposed to get married – we were supposed to adopt a baby… Mom, he must not die." The hero wept quietly, face buried on the neck of Dr. Scott.

"Wayne, you know I can't promise that. I can only promise I'm doing my best." The older lady hushed in Wayne's ear.

"Can I come to follow the operation?" Wayne asked silently.

"No." His mother said firmly and shook her head. "It's better you go home, take a shower and go to rest."

"No." Wayne sighed. "I promised I'm here when he'll wake up."

"Hon, the operation will take for hours. And we have no idea how long the anesthesia will affect. It can take 24 hours before he'll wake up – _if he'll wake up._ " She didn't say that last thought aloud.

"I can't go." Wayne groaned sadly.

"Wayne." Dr. Scott breathed. "I know how much he means to you, but you can't live in the hospital." She glanced the rumpled bed on the other side of the room where Wayne had slept weeks, refusing to leave his boyfriend alone even for a few hours. "That's not good for your health." She shook her head.

"I don't wanna leave him. I – I just have a feeling something bad will happen to him if I'm not near." Wayne breathed sorrowfully.

"Wayne, sweetie." Dr. Scott exhaled and retreated so she could look his son in the eyes, while she was holding her hands on his shoulders. "I'm saying this as a doctor, but I think you should talk to psychologist – so you could handle these things."

"I'm not insane mom!" Wayne shouted, feeling totally wounded. How could his own mother even suggest something like that?

"I don't think that sweetie." Dr. Scott breathed. "And I'm not forcing you – I just thought it would do good for you talk with some professional." She insured, squeezing reassuringly Wayne's shoulders.

"I guess I'm fine." Wayne sighed deeply.

"Okay. But if you change your mind just tell me." The older lady smiled softly. "Try to get some sleep, at least." She said and helped Wayne stand up before she leaded him to bed, which had become way too familiar for him than was appropriate during last weeks.

"I have to go get ready for the operation now." Dr. Scott said quietly while she covered Wayne and leaned to kiss softly his son's forehead. "Try to rest."

"Mom." Wayne breathed and grabbed her hand in his when she was leaving the room.

Dr. Scott turned to look at her son questioningly, motherly warmth shining in her eyes.

"Do your best." Wayne whispered and flashed a gently smile at his mother.

Lady Scott reflected the smile back to him before she whispered. "I surely will." Then she left the room, hoping Wayne could get some sleep and headed towards the operating room.

…

There was a nervous bustle going on in the operating room when Dr. Scott entered the surgery after changing her clothes and disinfecting her hands.

"Okay folks." She said firmly and all in the room turned their gazes towards the older surgeon.

In the middle of the room was lying the blue alien on the operating table. His chest was exposed, and he wasn't reacting for the sounds of the room. He'd already gotten the anesthesia.

"This operation will be one of a kind – Something we will probably never experience again." Lady Scott spoke firmly. "And I want everyone in this room will give 110% to make this operation succeed. If someone of you doesn't feel ready for this or is hesitating on any level – she or he can walk out of that door, out of this clinic – right now - and never come back." The older lady said darkly but determinedly, pointing at the door of the operating room.

Staff in the surgery was watching each other quietly but no one left the room.

"Good." Dr. Scott hummed. "Shall we begin then." She nodded for the nurse who stepped closer and started to assist sterile gloves in her hands.

"Do you want some music Dr. Scott?" Nurse on the other side of the room asked.

"Yes. AC/DC please." The older lady stated, smiling underneath her surgical mask.

Few nurses were looking at each other confused. Usually Dr. Scott liked to go the operations through by listening classical music or light jazz. Rock music had never been an option.

"Can I have that music or not?" Dr. Scott asked sounding irritated.

Soon the first riffs of _Highway to Hell_ were filling the operating room.

' _I'm totally on the highway to hell.'_ Dr. Scott thought while the nurse handed the scalpel to her and she made the first cut.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wayne, I'm so – so sorry." Dr. Scott sighed apologetically, shaking her head sadly.

"No." The taller man gasped unbelievingly. "No, no, no, no.." He was whining, his voice getting higher and more desperate by every _no_ he was saying. "That's not true." He groaned miserably, staring at his mother perplexed, his eyes pleading he had heard wrong, pleading the older lady was kidding.

"I'm sorry Wayne. The operation was too challenging. He couldn't handle it." Dr. Scott told regretfully, staring at her child helplessly. "His heart stopped beating." She whispered silently. "We couldn't resuscitate him – We did everything we could, I swear." She sighed sorrowfully. "He's gone."

"No." Wayne wailed heartbreakingly, collapsing on the floor, wrapping arms around his knees, curling up in a ball. "No." He was repeating painfully until he burst out crying hopelessly.

"I'm so sorry." His mother whispered remorsefully and bent over to hug her son comfortingly.

"I wanna see him." Wayne uttered through the tears and turned his teary eyes towards his mother.

Dr. Scott didn't say anything, instead she was looking at the tall man unhappily and nodded briefly.

Older lady handed her hand for Wayne and helped him on his feet. The hero's steps felt heavy and shaky when he started to follow quietly his mom who was taking him to see his boyfriend one last time.

"Are you sure about this?" Lady Scott asked carefully when they were standing outside the operation room, observing Wayne by gaze of mother's love.

Wayne nodded heavily and inhaled deeply before his mother opened quietly the door of the surgery.

Wayne stepped carefully inside. His eyes glued towards the small figure lying on the operating table in the middle of the room. Slowly he moved closer the table, his breath getting harder by every step.

The blue man was lying still on the table. There was bound white bandage going around his chin and crown. Emerald green eyes were tightly closed, and his pale blue skin was now paler than it had ever been. Intubation tube was still on, sticking out through his lips.

"No." Wayne gasped, and new tears gushed in his eyes. "Hon, please – Wake up." He begged and took the blue hand in his hand. It was ice cold and stiff.

…

Wayne sprang to sit up, waking up for his own scream. Cold sweat was covering his skin all over and he was panting heavily while watching alarmed around himself, observing his surroundings.

"Oh god – It was just a bad dream." He gasped feeling enormous relief while trying to make his shallow breathing calm down. His heart was beating fast and restlessly in his chest because of the nightmare.

He watched the clock making a note he had hardly slept an hour. The operation was still going on.

"It was just a dream." He muttered quietly, closing his eyes tightly and then opening them wide while his breath was turning back to normal and calm rhythm.

He turned his gaze on the left, staring at the empty spot where his boyfriend's bed had been during all these weeks. The sight was eerily and made unpleasant shiver go through his body, making him think the nightmare was a bad omen. What if there were some complications going on right now in the operating room? What if his boyfriend was already gone?

"No." Wayne muttered and shook his head, banishing the thought away. The hero's beloved blue love was in good hands, in the only hands he'd ever trust him. He believed 110% at his mother and her professional skills. If Mrs. Scott couldn't save Megamind, no one could. Wayne was sure about it.

He glanced the window and could see through the open blinds how the dark clouds were floating aggressively on the sky. It could start rain at any moment, he thought and got up from the bed.

He walked by heavy steps to the little bathroom of the ward and opened the faucet, washing the tiredness and distressing remains of the nightmare off his eyes and face by cold water. Or at least he tried – the truth was he felt death tired.

To be honest he couldn't remember when he'd slept properly. The hospital bed wasn't comfortable and all the beeping sounds around Megamind's bed were making him feel restless and desperate, especially when he could hear how his boyfriend was pushing the button of his PCA-pump to get relief for his continuous pains. Wayne's heart was aching painfully when he couldn't do anything but be near his love, support him by gentle words and tender hugs. Wayne – who was the city's adored hero couldn't help the only one who was the whole world to him- his own boyfriend. It was crushing him. There was also fear the blue man would give up with his life if Wayne would fall asleep for a longer time, so he acquiesced to snooze – not longer than half an hour by one time. He was sure staying awake would keep his boyfriend alive. The thought had almost formed for obsession to him. _The thought made sense, right?_

Wayne let out a deep sigh and glanced his reflection. The mirror wasn't merciful to him. Dark circles were framing his eyes and stubble was covering his chin and cheeks like rife grass which haven't seen a lawnmower for a while. Usually back combed dark hair was hanging half in front of his face, unclean and out of shape, making his appearance look disheveled. He hardly knew the man who was looking at him from the mirror.

Hastily Wayne turned his gaze away and shook his head, letting out another sigh before he got back to the bedroom.

He looked at the little and bleak room feeling at the same time hate, anxiety, despair and hopelessness. The room's walls were painted by sterile and cold shade of white. Floor was ugly grey linoleum and slew of different medicine devices were standing unoccupied around the empty spot where Megamind's hospital bed had been during these weeks. Only good thing in the room was a big window which opened view to the clinic's own little garden. That had made the staying in the room at least a little bit cozy, if you can link the word _cozy_ to the hospital environment in any concept.

Wayne's gaze moved to the windowsill where was lying Megamind's personal stuff, his laptop, pile of books and blu-ray discs.

Tears gushed suddenly in the taller man's eyes when he spotted _Moulin_ _Rouge_ _!_ was on the top of the pile. It was the last movie they had watched together only few nights ago. Wayne remembered how silent tears were rolling down his boyfriend's blue cheeks while Wayne was doing his best to hold his own tears. It maybe wasn't the best choice of movie while observing their situation – but his boyfriend – his lovely blue boyfriend who wears tight leather outfits covered by spikes, applies his eyes by black eyeliner and listens to hard rock music – his blue love who proclaims he's bad to the bone really isn't anything what he plays. His blue boyfriend isn't bad – instead of he's very kind, sensitive and emotional guy who loves romantic movies and novels - who loves tender kisses and loving embraces – who loves Wayne by the way he is. How could have Wayne deny him to watch one of his favorite musical? No matter though the other of the lovers die. Though Wayne's boyfriend could die too. His romanticism hungry, sweet and adorable blue boyfriend. How could he deny anything from him? _He couldn't._

And now his love is lying on the operating table, cut open and fighting for his life.

The thought made cold shivers go throughs Wayne's body, making goosebumps rose on his skin and without he realized it himself, he started to walk – out of the room, turning on the right. His feet were taking him somewhere, heading determinedly forward. Wayne wasn't sure where he was going until he found himself standing behind the door where was text " _Operating rooms_ ".

He sat down on the chair behind the surgery and started to wait. Minutes were slouching and Wayne couldn't help but the nightmare he had just had, returned to haunt in his mind.

 _"_ _What if he won't make it?"_ The hero thought quietly, hoping the best and being afraid of the worst.

 _"_ _What if?"_

"No, he's in good hands, he's strong, he's survivor. He'll make it." Wayne muttered quietly, though he wasn't very sure. The tiredness and dubiety were bothering him in turns, making him to get up from the chair, walk a little circle around, then sit down again, get up, walk a circle, sit down and it continued awhile until the tiredness was taking advantage of him so he headed to the vending machine and took double espresso.

The coffee tasted awful, but it was the only thing which could keep him awake. He slouched back to the chair, sat down and sipped quietly his drink.

His gaze directed to a painting on the wall opposite him. It was portraying a beach. Turquoise water, white sand, few palm trees, blue sky and sunshine – no people. Wayne found the painting weirdly calming.

It made memory flood in his mind.

 _Warm and windy evening - blue man running on the shoreline, water hitting his bare feet while the waves reach the sand. He's giggling enthusiastic, turns to look over his shoulder Wayne who's walking behind him. His amazingly green eyes are shining like a stars and lips are curled into a happy smile. Sun is setting behind him. Wayne is smiling widely at him feeling enormous happiness while seeing his boyfriend so excited about so simple thing. He catches the blue man in his arms and swing him around in the air. Megamind is laughing joyfully and when the taller man pulls him against his chest, the blue man's laugh turns to tender smile when Wayne leans to kiss him lovingly on the lonely beach while sunset is dyeing everything with the shades of pink and gold while the moon is waiting its turn to rise on the sky. Suddenly, out of nowhere comes one big wave, which sweeps towards the shoreline and fall both men, interrupting their passionate kiss. When the wave is gone Wayne and Megamind glance at each other, lying wet on the sand - and then they both burst to laugh loudly. "I love you" – blue man breaths softly and crawls to kiss him tenderly on the lips. – "I love you too." Wayne whispers gently when they broke the kiss and then comes the new wave and they're both laughing again._

…

Wayne was already sipping his third coffee while waiting the operation would come to an end. The memories about him and Megamind were whirling incessantly in his mind. The blue lips against his lips for the first time – so soft and kissable, wine tasting on the balcony of Evil Lair while stars were twinkling on the dark and clear sky above them, hot and bare skins against each other for the first time – his blue love so nervous and shy – _his very first time_ – soft moans and groans filling the room – Megamind falling asleep in his arms, cardboard boxes on the floor of Wayne's apartment – full of his stuff, they trying to find place to them, collecting new furniture and decorating common home, stupid unnecessary fights – the other finally apologizing, their tree – star gazing and snuggling - Megamind's symptoms - the diagnosis, all the cures, desperate feelings, quandary and fear of losing everything.

Suddenly the door of the operating room opened, and Dr. Scott walked out. She was still wearing green gown of the surgeon and on her face was an exhausted, earnest expression.

Wayne jumped up.

"Is he okay?" He asked hurriedly, trying desperately to interpret the face of his mother. He couldn't read it.

"The surgery was challenging." Mrs. Scott said and sighed deeply.

Wayne was waiting impatiently, feeling how the panic started to get over him when he remembered his nightmare had started just the same way.

"We removed part of the stomach, liver and lower lobe of the right lung." Dr. told calmly. "We were almost done when his blood pressure crashed."

Wayne was sure his heart stopped beating for a few seconds by that information. _'No'_ he thought desperately. _'No, no, no..'_

"But we managed to raise it quickly back on the same level it was during the beginning of the operation."

Wayne let out a sigh of relief.

"Though the surgery succeeded he's still very weak." Dr. Scott continued by serious tone.

"What does that mean?" Wayne asked weakly.

"His state is not stable yet." His mother sighed apologetic. "We know better after few days." She said quietly.

The taller man gulped and tried to gather his thoughts. _'He's still alive.'_

"Can I see him?" Wayne asked, looking at his mom pleadingly.

"Sure." Dr. Scott said and flashed a sympathetic smile at her son. "Follow me."

Mrs. Scott leaded him at the door next to operating rooms. She opened it and gestured Wayne to get in. The hero stepped carefully in and his mother closed the door behind them.

They were standing in a little room which looked like some control room. There were different monitors on the table and opposite them was closets full of medicine equipment.

"Hi Mr. Scott." Wendy, Megamind's personal nurse smiled at Wayne. She was sitting in front of the monitors and keeping an eye on different readings and curves.

"Hey." Wayne greeted tiredly. Then his gaze focused on a big glass window behind the monitors. The window gave a view on another room and Wayne gasped when he noticed in the room behind the window was a hospital bed and in the bed was lying pale, blue figure.

Wayne looked around himself alarmed until he spotted a door leading right to the room where his boyfriend was lying. He rushed to it - his hand was already on the knob when angry voice hollered behind him.

"Wayne, stop!" His mother was yelling and looking at him harshly. "You have to wear those before you can go there." She said and pointed the shelf on the door's right side.

The taller man turned his look there where his mother was pointing. He was looking confused at the gowns, gloves, hair covers and surgical masks.

"Why?" He asked baffled and turned to look at the older lady incredulously.

"That's an isolation room." Dr. Scott told seriously.

"Why is he isolated?" Wayne demanded and glanced through the window his boyfriend who was lying motionless in the bed. The sight was making him feel desperate.

"His body is very weak and blood values are below reference values. The truth is even the simplest flu virus can be fatal to him right now. We're not taking any risks before the blood values get back to normal." Dr. Scott said knowingly and walked to Wayne. "Here, let me help you to wear these." She smiled at Wayne and took a gown in her hand.

…

After Mrs. Scott had helped Wayne to wear all equipment and instructed him to disinfect his hands couple times, he wore the gloves and glanced his mother who was standing between him and the door leading to the isolation room.

"Are you ready?" She asked, smiling encouragingly.

Wayne nodded and Dr. Scott opened the door behind her, letting her son get in.

Carefully the taller man stepped inside the room and the older woman closed the door immediately after him when he'd gotten inside.

The hero glanced quickly behind him and then slowly he started to take steps to the bed which was in the middle of the little room.

The sight was breaking his heart. In the middle of the bed was lying his boyfriend. He was wearing an oxygen mask and there were also other devices attached to him, measuring his heartbeat, pulse, blood pressure and oxygen saturation. PCA-pump was also standing beside the bed and cold shivers went through Wayne's body when he heard the familiar sound when the machine pumped new dose of pain medicine in the vein of his blue love. Catheter bag was hanging on the bottom of the bed rail.

Next to bed was a chair. Wayne looked at it, then he turned to look at the window of the room. His gaze met with his mother and the older lady nodded at him, smiling warmly.

Carefully Wayne sat down and took a better look at his boyfriend.

"Hey sweetie." He said quietly and took the blue hand in his gloved hand. His boyfriend didn't react.

"It's me, everything's fine." Wayne kept talking tenderly, squeezing gently the hand in his hand. "The operation is over." He whispered. "You'll recover, I'm sure about it." Wayne said softly, still petting Megamind's hand.

Wayne watched how his boyfriend's chest was raising up and down in a slow rhythm, his eyes were tightly closed, and the skin color was still pale. But he was alive – That's the most important thing.

Sounds of the equipment around them were as annoying as always, or even more. Megamind's pulse was very low and Wayne was afraid any of the heartbeats could be the last one. He was afraid stable beeping sound would change at any time. Also sound of the PCA-pump was making Wayne feel worried. It was the sound of pain - his boyfriend's pain – and only knowing Megamind was suffering physically was hurting Wayne deeply inside.

He wasn't sure how long time he'd already sat there, listening those irritating sounds, holding the hand of his boyfriend, whispering gentle words, giving hope to both of them, being afraid his heart could stop beating at any moment.

The isolation equipment he was wearing were uncomfortable. The gown was getting sweaty and the mask he was wearing felt unpleasant on his face.

"Please, wake up hon." Wayne muttered pleadingly.

The blue man didn't answer.

"Wayne." The hero felt suddenly hand on his shoulder. He turned to look behind and his eyes met with his mother who was also wearing isolation stuff.

"I guess this is enough for today." She said softly and petted the shoulder of her son.

"What, no." Wayne gasped alarmed and turned to look at his blue love. "No."

"Wayne." His mother sighed. "I know you want to be close to him but also you need to rest." She continued emphatically.

"Can I have bed here? I don't wanna leave him." Wayne pleaded heartbreakingly.

"I'm sorry hon, but that's not possible." Dr. Scott told regretfully.

"Why is his pulse so slow?" Wayne asked worriedly, staring at the monitor. "It's only 37."

"Anesthesia is still effecting." She told to her son. "It's really normal pulse gets low during deep sleep. You don't need to be worry about that." Dr. Scott assured. "Instead you should go home to sleep. You look terrible, sweetie." She scoffed in a motherly manner and walked to set programs of the PCA-pump.

"But I want to be here when he wakes up." Wayne insisted tiredly.

"I could bet he won't wake up before tomorrow afternoon. His body is reacting quite heavily to anesthesia." She stated, still setting the device.

"But.." Wayne started but his mother cut him off.

"Wayne." She said harshly and walked to taller man, placing her hands on his shoulders. "If you don't take care of yourself, you won't have an energy to take care of him when he gets home." She said gravely, staring at the hero intensively in the eyes.

Wayne let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

"I'm just afraid something bad happens if I'm not close to him." The taller man confessed sadly, and tears gathered in his eyes. "I just don't wanna lose him." He gasped and got up from the chair, wrapping arms around his mother and then he was crying helplessly.

"Just let it out, all of it." Mrs. Scott whispered, rocking the tall man soothingly back and forth in her arms.

She embraced her son lovingly, letting him to cry all the bad feelings away, just like she'd encouraged Wayne to do just when he was a little boy.

"He's totally safe here." Mrs. Scott said softly when Wayne finally calmed down. "There's someone keeping an eye on him around 24 hours. We have readiness to help him immediately when he needs it. Trust me sweetie, everything will go fine." She told tenderly, still hugging her son.

"Will you call me immediately if he wakes up or something happens?" Wayne asked quietly and turned to look at his mother by reddish eyes.

"Of course, I promise." She assured. "Please Wayne, go home to sleep."

"You really promise to call?" He asked, watching pleadingly at the older woman.

"I promise." Dr. Scott emphasized, smiling underneath her mask.

"Okay, maybe I go then." Wayne sighed and turned to look at the blue man one last time.

"Good night sweetie." He whispered and leaned to pet softly blue cheek by his fingertips. "I come back tomorrow."

Mrs. Scott led Wayne out of the isolation room and helped him to strip off the equipment.

After that and when Wayne had one last time rechecked they would call to him if anything would change in his boyfriend's state, he walked outside the building and flew to home.

For Wayne's luck it just had stopped raining, so he didn't get wet while heading to home.

Tiredly he opened the front door and stepped inside. He turned on the lights and let out a deep sigh when he noticed how untidy their apartment was.

There was dirty plates and glasses on the coffee table. Some of the glasses still contained water and juice. Back rest of the couch was covered by clothes and blankets of Megamind he'd needed while suffering from the fever and continuing temperature changes. His empty wash basin was still lying next to the couch.

 _Thank god it was empty_ , Wayne thought quietly. He hadn't realized it before how quickly they had left to the clinic and how long they'd been there without visiting home.

Wayne walked to the kitchen and new pile of dirty dishes were facing him on the draining board. He drank a glass of water and peeked in the fridge. He closed the door immediately when the stink of spoiled food hit against his face. He sighed again and shook his head, looking around in the unclean kitchen. He had problems to recognize their home. The hero used to be very clean and couldn't stand disorder and uncleanness in their home. He hadn't noticed how much Megamind's disease had affected on him before now. He knew he should clean up, at least take the garbage out but he just felt too exhausted to do anything.

Feeling dissatisfaction, he slouched to the bathroom, stripped and took a long and hot shower, washing himself properly, enjoying the running water pouring down on his skin. It had already been few days from his last shower.

After showering, Wayne dried his body and brushed his teeth before he tiredly dragged himself to the bedroom.

He sighed again when he opened the bedroom's door. Seeing own bed felt so amazingly good after spending so many nights in the hospital. Though the bed was undone, and sheets were rumpled, he didn't care. He was too tired to think about disorder of their bedroom.

He didn't mind wearing anything - or actually, he didn't have an energy to do that. Tiredness was taking totally over him when the effect of caffeine was vanishing from his body.

Wayne walked to their king-sized bed but instead of taking his own side of the bed, he went on his boyfriend's side and burrowed naked underneath the blanket. He let out a content sigh and pushed his head against Megamind's pillow, humming happily. He sniffed the scent of his boyfriend and fell asleep immediately.


End file.
